Disenchanted
by Naoyyy
Summary: [Ichigo x Rukia] But even if this place was a hellhole, I didn't want to leave it to become some fluffy princess girl.


**Disclaimer: **Don't own Bleach.

**Notes?:** I know there are errors but I can never edit my own work. If anyone wants to edit, go ahead.

* * *

**One**

* * *

_Nine Years Ago…_

I lived with my sister for a while. She was 16 and I was six. She got an apartment and raised me. When I was seven she started acting strange. She came home later and kept crying herself to sleep. It happened for a month until one day there was money on the table and a note,

_I'm going away for a while. Use the money on the table to buy food and supplies. Enroll yourself in school and ask the landlady to sign the papers, if any. Be a good girl and stay quiet so they don't send you away before I come back. Love, your big sis, Hisana._

_PS Keep our apartment clean!_

But my sister didn't come back. I waited for days, months and even, years. But, by then, I had lost faith in my sister.

* * *

In my small apartment, there were no lights that worked, no water that flowed. The money my sister gave me wasn't enough to keep them on, so, since I was seven, Renji, the boy next door and my best friend, has taught me how to survive by getting water from the parks and using the bathroom there. I got food from fruit trees, berry bushes and meat from the store owners that took pity on my skinny bones. If it weren't for that boy who was in the same spot as me, I would have died. 

I lay awake some nights. Listening if a key was being jammed in the keyhole, and the door opened. I would stop breathing and listen real hard. I hadn't lost all hope in my sister. I wished every day that when I went out to collect water or food, when I got home she'd be there tidying up the place and complaining how I can't keep the apartment clean. Then in my fantasies she would adopt Renji and take care of us telling me how sorry she was for leaving so long. Then again, it was my imagination.

I knew that my sister was still out there because somehow the rent was always paid the end of the month. I never knew why she didn't come back for me. She was young. She probably felt like a single mother. I wouldn't know how it felt but I know, from this experience, I'd never had done anything like what she did. But then again I can only say that because I'm the one that was abandoned.

Things had worked out better for me and Renji as time went on. Kuchiki Byakuya, a rich company owner, came to my home and offered to adopt me. He said I had twenty-four hours to decide. When I told Renji, he said I should do it and he was so jealous. But even if this place was a hellhole, I didn't want to leave it to become some fluffy princess girl. But Renji kept egging me on to do it.

"What's going to happen to you?" I'd always ask. But he never gave me an answer.

I collected my things. Any money I found I put in a jar so I could give it to Renji. I felt horrible for leaving him, after he had help me though everything. I'd be bones if it wasn't for him. If Byakuya-san should want to adopt anyone it should be Renji, not me. But, what I really can't understand I how he even knew about me. I probably didn't have a birth certificate and I don't go to school. It's probably a miracle, I shouldn't question it.

That night, I couldn't sleep. Questions swam though my head: Why me does he want me? Is it safe just to go with him? What about Renji? What will happen? Will I ever see the landlady or my neighbors again? Am I going to become a princess or a maid? Does Byakuya-san have a wife? A sister? Maids? Does he live in a castle or a house? Is he being blackmailed? Will he love me like a daughter or a sister or not love me at all?

I couldn't shake out any of them. I got up and moved though all the junk on the floor. Wrappers, toys, dirty cloths, books, useless papers, cans, buckets. I tried my best not to bump into anything or step on something until I reached my sisters closet. I never touched anything in this closet. When she left for the first month, I thought in I locked myself in here and then came out the next day she'd be home. It never worked but I still kept on trying it. I smelled her essences on everything in the closet. I'd grab one on her shirts and smell it. Just so it felt like she was around.

I opened the door to the closet, her scent burst out. It smelled so new. So fresh. Like she had been here a few minutes ago. This place was sacred, I made sure that no rats or bugs got in this closet. In here, I could think straight. I love my sister, but if she came back I couldn't trust her. If Renji approved anything, I'll do it. If Byakuya-san wants to adopt me, then let him.

The next morning I woke up in the darkness of the wardrobe. I didn't know exactly what time Byakuya-san was coming but I knew I should "freshen up". Comb my hair, change my cloths, take a shower. I combed my hair with my comb. The scary thing is I bought it a year ago but it looks brand new. I went to the park and got some cold water. I searched though the bathroom for some soap, I found a ton but none of them were really _clean_.

Renji came over at around ten. He had soap, a towel, and some cloths. "Here. For you."

I took the items from his hands. I was baffled by the fact that Renji had clean soap instead of the fact he owned female cloths. "Thanks."

"Hurry up, I'll wait out here."

"Okay."

I ran inside and into the bathroom. The tub had a layer of green mold on the bottom but I still stepped in and dunked some the ice cold water on my head. I scrubbed my body with the soap. Dirt attached on to the soap instantly. I stopped and scratched at my skin to make sure the dirt came off. The remaining water was used to dump on my dirt filled body. I dried and dressed myself off in the living room, where it was somewhat cleaner than the bathroom.

The clothes Renji had given me looked really nice. I ran to the door ready to thank him. I opened the door, Renji was waiting like he said. But he was with Byakuya-san.

Byakuya-san glanced at me. Then started walking down the stairs to get to the main level. "Come along."


End file.
